Yes You Did
by Juju1665
Summary: Derek missed Stiles. Stiles claims he didn't miss Derek. One Shot.


Based off of the wonderful and hilarious comic on deviantart: Yes You Did. By torakodragon. You have to see it.

00000

Having finally established that Stiles was not going to be leaving his life anytime soon, Derek had managed to be less cranky but he had not in any sense managed to be any less him. Stiles was everything Derek wasn't. He was human, rambunctious, and could think hundreds of thoughts at the same time. Of course, that was only when Stiles didn't smell like Adderall.

Derek and Stiles had been dancing around each for a while. But it was ultimately Stiles who made the first move. It had been entirely embarrassing due to the fact that he had enlisted Erica, of all people, to help him. She had bounced into the train depot one day with a little envelope clutched in her fist.

"Here you go," she said, barely able to contain her enthusiasm. Peter looked up from his computer screen with a raised eyebrow as Derek took the envelope and opened it, using a claw as a letter opener. He was positive that if they could actually grow tails Erica's would have been going as fast as it could without flying off.

"It's from Stiles!" she exclaimed happily even though Derek had already figured that out for himself. Peter's other eyebrow went up to match the first and he looked as if he was trying not to say something.

"I can see that," he responded. His chilly tone did nothing to curb the teen's enthusiasm.

"Are you gonna go?" she asked, bouncing on her toes.

"Go where?" Peter asked and started to get up. Derek shoved the note back into the envelope before the older man could see it.

"No."

Erica literally drooped in disappointment.

"Why does Stiles want to meet you?" Peter questioned, nosy despite the fact that he knew Derek wasn't going to tell him much if anything. His nephew still hadn't forgiven him for past transgressions.

"He wants-" Erica started happily before Derek clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Nothing," Derek seethed. Peter gave him a look that had much too much knowledge behind it. He was really starting to understand why Stiles called him Creepy Peter.

"I have to go," Derek said as an excuse and took his leave.

If he bothered to listen, he would have heard Erica spill the beans before Peter even had time to open his mouth.

00000

The note had ended up being an invitation to meet Stiles in the woods not far from the Stilinski home. Stiles had talked-incessantly-and somewhere in the midst of all those words had managed to admit that he liked Derek. Liked as in wanted to jump the werewolf's bones.

Derek had found himself wanting to return the favor and by the next full moon, three weeks later, they were dating. The Alpha hadn't thawed much, not even with Stiles, but nobody had really expected him to either.

However, he and Stiles were going pretty strongly. Strong enough that Derek found himself trusting the ADHD nutbag much more than he probably should have. Derek loved the scent of Stiles. He smelled like Axe, comic books, and Adderall. Sometimes he even smelt like curly fries but that wasn't something Derek normally associated with him due to the new health foods he was pushing down everyone's throats.

Derek would sometimes sneak into Stiles's bedroom when he was at school and take a nap in Stiles's bed, nose pressed into the pillow. He was so comfortable with the way things were he hardly even batted an eye at Peter's snark. However, he was so caught up in the chaos a passing witch caused that he spent a full week without even being able to text Stiles.

When she had finally been put down the morning after a full moon the only thing Derek had in mind was Stiles, who was in school. So Derek had snuck up into his room through the window to simply wait. He was too wound up to even contemplate sleeping and he didn't feel like sitting either. So he simply took up residence in his usual corner and stood waiting for Stiles to return.

He waited through the day, hearing the sheriff come and go, and was starting to wonder if he should leave and come back when Stiles finally came home. It was dark and Derek's eyes were glowing red from impatience. He heard the sound of Stiles's familiar footsteps and finally the younger male opened the door to his bedroom. Stiles looked the same as ever-jittery smile, red Adidas jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. He was texting-probably Scott-and he caught sight of Derek's eyes first piercing at him through the dark.

Derek heard the leap of Stiles's heart beat as he jumped in pure, abject fear.

"Oh my God!" he screamed, phone flying from his hand and his body crashing into his desk chair upending it and sending himself, the chair, and everything that had been stacked on the chair to the floor with an incredible amount of noise.

"I missed you," Derek said calmly watching Stiles pull himself into a sitting position on the floor.

"I didn't!" Stiles snapped in reply but Derek heard the jump in Stiles's heartbeat and knew that the human was lying.

"Yes you did."


End file.
